


年下小狼崽养成计划

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Kudos: 24





	年下小狼崽养成计划

「文星伊？文星伊？」金容仙敲了两下浴室门，把耳朵贴到门上，里面一点动静都没有。

这只小狼，不会晕在里面了吧！

金容仙顾不上那么多，猛地开门，大大的浴缸雾气弥漫，文星伊只露出脑袋在那玩三只小黄鸭，  
看到金容仙秒变脸，文星伊咻地一下缩脖子躲进水里。

「给你三秒钟出来！不然明天吃蔬菜沙拉！」

「嗷呜！不要！」文星伊跳出浴缸，不管是湿漉漉的自然银发还是腿间被打湿后依旧翘着的尾巴都说明了她的狼族身份。

「我说了多少次，洗完澡要穿上衣服！」金容仙拿着大毛巾给她擦头发，文星伊闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧地在她脖子边蹭，被金容仙狠心推开。

「呜...」文小狼委屈巴巴地跟在金容仙身后，尾巴也耷拉着。

「穿上！」金容仙从衣柜里找出文星伊的睡衣扔到她身上，小狼双手接住慢吞吞地穿上去，人类为什么一定要穿衣服啊，一点都不舒服...

金容仙走出卧室不想去看她穿衣服，明明是这只小狼没穿衣服怎么搞得好像是自己被吃豆腐一样是怎么回事？？

「欧尼...」文星伊乖乖地穿好衣服后跑到客厅，看到金容仙坐在长沙发上拿着遥控器按着，她眼珠子一转，便跳上长沙发到金容仙身边。

金容仙转头看着这只小狼一脸求关注求摸头的小模样，有点想笑还是板着脸问，「你干嘛啦」

「欧尼生气了？」

可以啊，还会用生气这个词了。金容仙冷眼，「你怎么知道」

「刚才吃饭的时候你没有夹肉给我吃...没有给我盛汤...不给我擦嘴...」文星伊低着脑袋扳手指头一个一个地说着。

诶，这只小狼看起来傻乎乎的，原来什么都记着呢，这要会写字不得拿小本本记下来了？！  
金容仙倒是要教教她什么是所有权。

「知道我为什么生气吗？」

小狼摇摇头，金容仙拍拍自己的腿，文星伊立刻就躺下。

金容仙揪住她的狼耳，小狼缩着脖子嚎叫了一声，「你！很喜欢漂亮小姐姐嘛！」

文星伊不知道这话什么意思，漂亮小姐姐是什么？是可以吃的吗？

事情就发生在白天，金容仙叫上几个朋友来家里聚聚，也就飙个歌玩个牌什么的，问题就出现在玩牌的时候。

文星伊长得人畜无害，配上嘿嘿的傻笑把几个人萌出血，被拉着一起玩真心话大冒险，竟然抽到和裴柱现玩咬pocky，最后剩下那一点点饼干屑算什么啦，四舍五入就亲上了好不好！我都还没把你养大呢就要被别人拐跑了！

金容仙越想越来气，把文星伊推开，小狼直接就掉到地上，可把她委屈极了。  
揉揉自己的屁股趴在金容仙的腿上望着她，「欧尼...」

「去去去，一边玩去！」金容仙要让这只小狼长点记性，不管她的撒娇，站起身去洗澡，文星伊就真的要坐到一边去玩她的乐高。

金容仙洗完澡套上睡裙出来客厅，瞥见文星伊盘腿坐在电视剧前，仰着脑袋目不转睛的盯着屏幕，金容仙没想太多，到厨房热了两杯牛奶。

突然仔细一听，电视里怎么发出奇怪的声音，探出身子一看，自己刚刚随手放的电影竟然是小/黄/片！  
怪不得平日里被逼着陪自己看电影一百个不愿意的文星伊会那么认真在看。  
她的第一反应是去关了电视，转念一想，要不...？嗯，这也算养成计划的一项吧！

金容仙坐到沙发上半躺着，叫了文星伊一声，「星啊」

电视机前的小狼正完全投入屏幕里交缠了两具身子，金容仙啧了一声，抓起旁边的抱枕朝她砸去。  
小狼回头寻找攻击她的物体来源，看到沙发上的金容仙笑得无害，对她勾了勾食指，「星啊，过来」

文星伊很开心，欧尼愿意搭理自己了诶！飞奔过去跳上沙发扑到金容仙身上乱嗅，洗完澡的欧尼身上很香，她总是要闻着才能安稳睡着。

金容仙扳过她的脑袋和自己对视，「你知道电视里的人在做什么吗？」  
「唔？」文星伊看了一眼电视又回过来摇摇头。  
「那你想那样做吗？」  
小狼眨眨眼睛，偏着脑袋思考，还是摇了摇头。

嚯，居然和自己想的不一样。金容仙暗忖，都这种时候了，不想要也得要，不做也得做！不教教这只小狼，过几天跟人跑了她都不知道。

「很好玩的，我教你吧」金容仙揉揉文星伊的头，牵住她的手伸进自己的丝绸睡裙里。

让她的手来回在臀部与大腿抚摸，再慢慢往上伸，在柔软的腹部，用指尖轻触，然后用手掌整个贴住抚弄，划过敏感的身侧，来到她细致的背脊。  
  
不知道这只小狼是不懂还是懂了，她完全可以感受到文星伊宛如在进行神圣仪式般的慎重与耐心，而她全心投入的爱抚让金容仙的身体缓慢的渐渐的炙热起来，仿佛有一股酥软的电流，一个一个渗入自己的身体细胞。

当衣服里由自己牵引着的手终于握住自己的浑圆，瞬间传来激烈的电流，让她不由自主的挺起身体，把激凸往上用力顶起。

她竟有种渴望，希望文星伊更用力的爱抚自己。金容仙满脸泛红的喘著气，让文星伊看得口干舌燥，身体也本能的起了反应。  
  
「嗯……」文星伊用舌尖轻柔的触碰金容仙耳际，顺著脖颈，在白皙的皮肤上流连，让她发出难耐的叹息。

金容仙抓住她的手掌住自己的浑圆，放任文星伊的揉捏，酥麻的刺激不断往乳尖涌去，肿胀的激凸，摩擦著衣物，难耐的感受让乳尖不住颤抖。

「啊～」文星伊的手指终于捏住乳尖，金容仙忍不住叫了出来，金容仙的胸不算小，但是文星伊的手很大，整个拖著浑圆的下缘，然后拇指食指轻轻的捏著激凸，让她不断的享受被揉捏的快感。

文星伊抽出自己的手，忽然上举拉高睡裙，让金容仙整个人几乎完全赤裸。

「啊……」文星伊低下头去挑弄被忽略许久的小草莓，才一被含住立刻传来强烈的酥麻感，金容仙咬著唇，却不停的从鼻腔发出闷哼。

可舌尖突然又远离了，舌尖的碰触像是滑冰的舞者，围绕著山峰滑行，然後回到乳晕，不停的旋转、画圆，然后舌尖顺著硬挺上下舔弄，才整个含住，用力吮吸。

文星伊所做的一切都让金容仙难耐的张嘴发出一声声的娇喘。「啊～嗯嗯嗯嗯～」  
金容仙喘著气呻吟著，整个脊柱不自主的收缩前挺，像是在要求更多愉悦。

小狼像是明白了什么，立刻顺了她的意，在小腹的手一点点地往下移。「嗯～啊哈～～」  
她毛茸茸的狼尾扫过金容仙的大腿内侧，泛起阵阵酥麻，金容仙还感觉到自己的小穴，一阵阵收缩，涌出湿滑的液体，流入臀间。

当文星伊的手滑道腰侧，接触到她的秘密花园时，她的身体立刻抖了几下。文星伊俯下身子看着她急剧收缩的花蕊处，手指轻轻地一弹，落在她最敏感的小花核上，花蕊的入口立即急剧地收缩颤抖起来。

看着粉嫩的花蕊在自己眼前急剧的收缩，小狼歪着脑袋看了一会，金容仙睁眼，轻声细语道，「亲...亲亲它」

文星伊若有所思地点了一下头，便俯身将滚烫的舌覆上去，立即将它含住，细软的舌尖在她最敏感的花核处一寸寸地撩拨着，舔弄着。   
「嗯……就是这样...」  
金容仙此刻以极其销魂的姿势半躺在沙发上，一双长腿被分开，她低头看着文星伊埋在她的腿心，轻柔的以舌尖拨弄着那湿淋的花瓣。

金容仙撩起文星伊的上衣伸进去，奶白色的手背滑过她光滑的肌肤，感受一身结实的肌肉，让金容仙爱不释手，不由的来回抚摸。

「星啊...」金容仙咬着粉嫩的唇瓣，轻唤着她的名字。 埋在她腿心的小狼，根本没有空回应她，仍用着灵活的舌尖不断在花瓣舔弄。

「嗯啊...」金容仙发出低吟的轻喊，文星伊听到这声娇吟，微微一震，舌尖的动作更加的灵动，轻压在花穴口，震动着舌尖，再轻轻钻进那不断泌出蜜液的水穴里头。

金容仙的双手移到文星伊的头顶上，轻轻抓着她的银发让她抬头，拉上她的身体，便看到了文星伊的薄唇沾染上了自己的花穴泌出的甜液。金容仙忍不住吻上了她的嘴角，伸出舌尖舔去液体。

小狼水蓝色的眸子一深，抓起金容仙的长腿架到肩上，又低头埋入她的腿间，不但以舌尖勾弄着里头花壁，还不断深进那湿淋的穴口，发出了啧啧的吸吮声。

金容仙无法招架她的撩弄，双唇间时不时的溢出轻吟，想用双手推开她的攻势，但文星伊依然执意撩拨着她最敏感的地带。

她高挺的鼻尖滑过了金容仙的花瓣，亲昵的动作让金容仙全身上下无法抑制的战栗。小穴口的甜液不断被收缩的花道排出，那浓郁甜腻的水蜜来不及让文星伊吸入口中，便自她的嘴角滑下。  
连金容仙的腿心也湿成一片，有的甚至顺着腿心而下，滴落在沙发表面上，仿佛花间的露珠，格外的晶莹剔透。

「星呐...可以了...停下吧...」金容仙微张着朱唇，唤着文星伊让她停下动作，双眸已然迷蒙，情欲如同炽热的火焰，燃烧在两人之间。

文星伊依然没有回应，只是认真的尝着由穴口不断溢出的花蜜。金容仙身子微弓，几乎快要受不了这样激烈的对待。  
她的呼吸短促而加快，一阵酥麻爬上全身，无法去形容这种由内爆发的火热。

文星伊能感受到她的花穴不停的收缩，在她攀上高潮的最后一刻，她的舌离开了她的甬道。  
但小狼并没有就这样停住，反而将滑腻的舌尖移到花瓣中心，寻找藏在花瓣中的柔嫩花核。

她并不熟悉她的身体，找了一会才找到那已然充血娇挺的柔嫩花核，然后用舌不断舔弄着敏感的小花豆。  
这种刺激袭来更多的快意，就要让金容仙疯狂，花瓣因充血绽放着妖艳的玫红，花瓣的美艳是无法拒绝的诱人。

炙热的空间开始弥漫着媚人的香，情欲的温度在两人之间不断的升腾，似要将空气也用激情的火焰点燃一般。激情的火焰仍在腾升，文星伊依然舔弄那小小的花核，还不断以舌轻挑拨弄，小花核娇弱的任凭文星伊的唇舌一直舔弄以及吸吮。

金容仙已经无法这几欲堆积到临界点的欲望，将柔嫩的小手覆在唇边，让贝齿咬住了纤细食指，但破碎的轻吟依旧断断续续的从唇间溢出。

她这模样说有多娇艳就有多娇艳，文星伊听着她的轻吟，抬头见金容仙这副娇弱的表情，蓝眸一沉竟然勾唇笑了，她加快舌尖的速度，任其在金容仙的花核上来回磨蹭着。

金容仙感觉酥麻在腿心之间迸开，令她浑身开始发颤、战栗着。文星伊不顾她的发抖，依然肆无忌惮的舔弄花核，将花核的颜色舔刷得黯红且凸硬。

「喔...」金容仙弓起身子，两腿被文星伊的大手压制着，「不行了...！」听到她娇声呢喃，小狼心里一悸。  
舌尖没几下，便起身离开了她的腿心，俯瞰着红晕爬满全身的她。  
金容仙赤裸的蜷缩着身子，侧着的曲起双膝，一双小白兔因急促喘息，而不断上下起伏着。

「欧尼...」她终于开口了，声音依旧低沉而性感，却因情欲染上了无尽的魅惑，彷佛可以抚平人心。

「星啊...做得好」金容仙的舌尖伸出轻轻的扫弄着文星伊的唇瓣，全身因情欲泛起了潮红的粉嫩。

「欧尼」文星伊的动作无比的轻柔，将金容仙的身体拉了起来。  
此时，金容仙不再那傲娇的总是训她的欧尼，她只是她怀中需要狠狠疼爱的小猫儿。

金容仙还没有因她的动作回过神，文星伊就已将她平躺，接着分开她一双细腿。金容仙能明显的感觉到自己的腿心间，文星伊修长的手指正在她的花穴口徘徊，有着随时进攻之势。  
柔嫩的花穴在它面前，显得格外的娇柔可怜。

文星伊的手指在她的花穴口磨蹭了一会儿，对准了花穴，猛然一挺，便撑开了柔嫩的花瓣，花穴被撑开，流溢出香甜的蜜液，沾染了文星伊的手指。

花穴贪婪的吸吮着文星伊的手指，嫩幼的花壁吞吐着。  
金容仙轻咬着唇瓣，花穴迅速被填满，狂烈的占满花穴的每一个角落，让她的情欲无处躲藏。  
随着手指的全数没入，直至花穴内没有任何缝隙之后，文星伊才开始强而有力的抽动起来。

陌生的情潮刺激得金容仙神智几近飞散，听着耳边响起自己抑不住地高亢呻吟，她用另一手捂住自己的唇，将口中的放浪呻吟转为从鼻间发出的阵阵呜咽，「唔嗯……嗯……」

文星伊贪婪地吸吮著她的爱液，舌尖坏心地顶著她美妙的隙缝处，不时地朝里边探刺，配合着手指抽插的动作。  
  
「星啊，慢点，慢点！」金容仙哽咽著，过多的激烈快意让她的情绪失控，她的眼眸盈满了水光，从眼角溢了下来。

「欧尼，别哭……」文星伊起身撑在金容仙身上，停住了身下的动作，低头笨拙地一下一下亲吻着金容仙。  
她似乎有些自责，怎么就把欧尼弄哭了呢！

金容仙看到文星伊这副模样，不禁笑着揉揉她的耳朵安慰她，「没关系的...你做得很好，继续吧...」

「嗷呜！」被肯定的小狼咧开嘴笑，再次用手探索那片美丽的花园。手指进入那隐密的花径，停了片刻，感受她的紧窒与湿热，接着来回抽送，抽动间带出了更多的蜜液。

金容仙在这神魂荡漾之下，因为情欲的泪水从眼眶汩汩流出，染湿了双颊，如同下身被源源不绝的花液浇灌著，泛滥了那美丽的花园，遍地湿泞黏滑……

「…啊……」金容仙控制不了自己的身体，小腹激烈的上下起伏着，双腿激动地跨在文星伊的肩上，将她的头紧紧地夹在双腿间。  
  
小狼也不知道她快登上高峰，手指加快了速度抽送一阵过后，「嗯……嗯啊……哦……」金容仙娇躯急颤，呻吟不已，突然间身体像被抛向了高空，她身子猛地一紧，发出了销魂动人的长吟，高潮后的爱液喷发而出。

慢慢平静下来的金容仙抱着还在她身上的文星伊给她顺着毛，「嗯...星啊，这种事只有欧尼教你做，知道吧？」

文星伊点点头，抱紧了她的身子一阵猛吸。

「可是，欧尼，我想吃奥尔良烤翅了」

「呀，文星伊你到底有没有听懂我的意思啊！」

THE END


End file.
